Diary of a Groupie
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Gemma McCall had always wondered about her real family but had no clues as to who they really were until she discovers a special little book one day. AU story, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to drop by and make it clear that yes I did pull inseparation for this story from the Studio Ghibli movie 'When Marnie Was There' so you know why it sounds familiar (if you haven't watched the movie Studio Ghibli fans go watch it right now it's amazing!) but before I get rambling (any more) let's begin the story! See you soon!**_

 ***Chapter 1***

My name is Gemma Louise McCall, I'm 15 years old. I have brown curly hair, fair skin, hazel eyes that are a mix of brown and blue, and I'm slightly short for my age. I've lived in the small town of Denton Ohio all my life and I've lived with my aunt Laura and uncle Ricky for as long as I can remember. You see I never really knew my real parents since they died when I was a month old, I don't know how all I was ever told was that it had been an accident.

I still live in Denton with my aunt and uncle, their friends Cosmo and Nation McKinley visit a lot. They're a nice pair, Nation has curly red hair that she always keeps pinned up, green eyes that look like emeralds, her lips are always painted red, and no matter how she is dressed she wears heels. Her husband Cosmo is a little more reserved, he is tall and thin, he's bald with blue eyes like sapphires that hide behind thick round glasses, he is normally dressed in a style that resembles a more proper look, and he doesn't talk very much.

Aunt Laura tells me that the McKinley's came from Europe so that's why Nation has a tendency to slip into a weird accent from time to time. After the tv studio went out Denton became a quiet little town like it used to be, of course I don't remember that time I was 2 when the studio shut down so I don't remember much from my time there other than it leaving my aunt, uncle and the McKinley's without jobs for awhile until the McKinley's got jobs at the hospital, aunt Laura works at a dress shop and uncle Ricky works at a record store.

I suppose I should tell you about my aunt and uncle. Aunt Laura isn't really my aunt she's really my mother's cousin but all I've ever called her was Aunt Laura so that's what she became and it was the same way with her husband. Laura is from Australia originally, in her early 30's with long brown hair, a slim build but she still has curves, brown eyes that have a tone of green in them, a voice that's maybe just a few octaves too high, and a very infectious smile. Uncle Ricky is a little older than Laura, with shaggy blonde-brown hair, deep brown eyes and a crooked smile.

And that's what I call my family, I've never known any other family and aunt Laura says my mother wasn't close to her family before I was born, and I'm okay with it. I had accepted years ago that my parents weren't around but I had everyone else but I still wanted to know more about them and this 'accident' they died in. Any time I would bring up the accident aunt Laura would look worriedly at Ricky, or Nation if she was there, and change the subject, she did tell me more about my mother but it was always the same childhood stories of their time together when my mother would visit her in Australia and the few times they met here in Denton.

Asking Nation or Cosmo about them wielded nothing as they would share a look and simply say they never knew either of my parents, I could tell they were hiding something but I never pushed it I knew better than to put my nose in things I wasn't supposed to know. As time went on I stopped asking and just let it be but when I was at the library one day looking through old microfilms for a school project I found an article about the old castle outside of town.

Everyone knew about the old castle. It had been there for a very long time but no one ever saw it built it just appeared one day, but of course the normal people said it must have been built a very long time ago and hid away for privacy. Growing up I could remember hearing a story about a couple that had gone to the castle and found it was full of aliens, naturally I always pushed this off as a joke because aliens were just science fiction movie nonsense.

After I found the article containing the story of the young couple, a Brad Majors and Janet Wise, I began to wonder about the old house because after that night nobody ever went back to the castle so it was left in ruin and abandoned. For no real reason other than to see if any of what this story said was true, because that would make a great report, I decided to make the long walk up to the old castle, little did I know I would find something that would change my life forever maybe if I had I wouldn't have gone at all.

 _ **A/N: Hey again everyone. Okay so I know what you're all thinking, the Rocky fans are going: "But Riff and Magenta flew back to Transexual in the castle so it can't still be there!" And the Shock Treatment fans are going "Ansalong didn't have a baby around in the movie!" Well this story has been tweaked a little for both movies if you don't think that's okay I'm sorry but that's how it's going to be. In this Riff and Magenta really took an escape pod leaving the castle behind to rot and Ansalong had her cousin's baby to take care of behind the scenes of Dentonvale. I hope that even with these changes you continue to read and review. Thanks for your time and views.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Welcome back everyone. I'm sorry the first chapter was so short but it was just a prologue of sorts, it will also be one of few (possibly the only) chapters in first person (it just seemed to be the type of thing that needed to be in first person). On another note any time you see bold italics (like this note is in) then that is the sign that passage/part is happening/from the diary. With all that out of the way let's get on with the story!**_

 ***Chapter 2***

Gemma stood before a set of rusted iron gates with a faded and rotted wood sign warning any reader to enter at their own risk. Beyond the rusted gates stood the huge castle, dark and looming with a chilled air around it despite the warm August afternoon. Taking a deep breath Gemma pushed the gate open and stepped through as it squealed in protest on its hinges then made her way up the overgrown lawn to the front steps of the castle. Up close she could smell rotting wood and must coming off the place, looking around she could see boarded up windows and the shattered, overgrown remains of some type of observatory like structure.

Taking another deep breath she turned the doorknob and carefully pushed the door open. The old door creaked loudly on its rusted hinges as it fell open to reveal a cobweb cobweb covered entrance hall. Gemma stepped in listening to the floor creak as she walked through the entrance hall looking at all the taxidermy animals and Victorian gothic decor that lingered under years of dust and cobwebs. Moving through through the hall she found herself at the bottom of a large set of stairs, even in the daylight the top of the stairs looked dark and foreboding.

Carefully taking the steps one at a time Gemma climbed them all the way up to the second floor. The hallway before her looked dark with no windows and odd paintings along the walls between doors on both sides. Deciding to start with the first room Gemma opened the door and looked inside, the boards over the window had rotted away and fallen apart allowing light to fill the room. One look around and anyone would have thought half the room belong to a gothic teenager with its large four poster bed that had messed up deep plum bedding and hangings on it and nothing on the dark wall papered wall, while the other half of the room could have belonged to a child or preteen with dozens of movie star posters, rock star posters, small daybed filled with dust covered stuffed animals and coral pink bedding, a vanity desk filled with make-up of all sorts and more framed pictures that all seemed to be of the same guy.

Gemma moved closer to the vanity and lifted one of the framed pictures looking it over. The guy in the picture had jet black hair done up in an Elvis like style, blue eyes, a black leather vest, a well worn band shirt, ripped up blue jeans, cowboy boots and he was leaning on a motorcycle. Who ever the guy was he was clearly the owner of the preteen side of the room's crush or boyfriend at some point. Setting the picture down Gemma turned around and walked over to the daybed looking it over, the coral pink sheets were nearly done and there was no blanket on it just a pillow and stuffed animals.

Gemma shook her head turning to walk away when as she stepped on the floor her foot fell through tripping her so she fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. Coughing wildly Gemma sat up and pulled her foot from the hole and leered at it coldly until the sunlight pierced through the dust cloud and something sparkled under the floorboards. Biting her lip Gemma carefully reached inside and pulled out what had been sparkling, a pair of black tap shoes that were covered in blue and silver sequins, they looked well worn and rather old but protected from the dust and other harmful things in the castle. Inside the hole something else peaked out of the darkness making her reach in and pull it out, this time it was a book.

Brows knitting together Gemma opened the cover of the book and looked at the first page expecting a title but instead found an owner's page. In flowing letters read ' _ **This diary belongs to Nellie McCall**_ '. Gemma blinked at the page, McCall was her last name but she'd never hear her aunt talk about a girl named Nellie. Thinking she could find more out inside Gemma sat more comfortably on the floor and turned to the first entry of the diary.

 _ **April 18, 1970.**_

 _ **Today was a rather curious day. Somehow I'd finally managed to make enough money busking on Main Street to buy myself a new outfit from the costume shop, a lovely little outfit it is too! A bejeweled corset style bustier top, black high waisted shorts with rainbow stripes, a pair of fishnets, a sparkling golden jacket and matching top hat. It felt amazing to be in this new outfit that I couldn't help but wear it out leaving my red and white polka dot dress behind with my old self, I was no longer innocent little Nellie McCall no now I was Columbia the tap dancing, street busking groupie, oh mother would have a heart attack if she seen me out here tapping my heart out for coins.**_

 _ **Of course I suppose it was this that drew him to me, tapping away on the corner while passing pedestrians tossed coins and the occasional bill into my hat. I had just finished for the afternoon and had sat down on the wall of the Pizza Shack to count my earnings and decide what I could manage to afford for lunch when a noisy old black pick up truck pulled up to the curb. I just shook my head and continued counting my earnings as the door opened and the driver stepped out, it wasn't the first time some perv had thought I was doing curbside pleasure survive, but to my surprise the driver had managed to walk until he stood right before me without hardly a sound.**_

 _ **A finger gently tipped my chin up and I found myself looking up at the most ghastly yet handsome men I've ever met. His hair was black as a raven's wing and curly, his eyes were a deep mesmerizing forest green lined with skillfully done black eyeliner, he had a strong jaw and dark red lips, his face was caked with more make-up than I'd ever seen but somehow it worked on him. His outfit was the most androgynous thing I could imagine with his jet black 6 inch heels, fishnet stockings, a pair of black panties that fit snugly, a red sparkling corset, a black leather jacket covered in pins and badges of all colors and shapes, and black fishnet fingerless gloves covered his hands.**_

 _ **I blinked unable to speak as he smiled a sly crooked grin at me before speaking in a honey sweet smooth voice that made me shiver.**_

" _ **Oh baby we need to get you out of here before someone comes along and ruins you."**_

 _ **I was speechless, his voice left me mute and all I found myself able to do was nod and take his hand as he held it out to me. He pulled me to my feet still smiling then led me to the beat up old truck's passenger side where he held the door open for me, despite his appearance he seemed to be rather polite. Once I was in the worn leather seat he closed the door and went around to the driver side and got in. He started the truck then looked at me with that coy smile again.**_

" _ **I'm Frank, what's your name baby?"**_

 _ **It took me a minute to find my voice but once I did I found myself squeaking a little more than normal.**_

" _ **N-Nellie McCall or at least it used to be."**_

 _ **He inclined his chin raising an eyebrow as his eyes looked me over.**_

" _ **What is it now?"**_

 _ **My mind went blank for a moment and I couldn't remember my self given busking name but seeing he was waiting it came rushing back.**_

" _ **C-Columbia."**_

 _ **He nodded in approval and began driving the truck out of town. The ride was silent but as we left the town behind for the old gravel road that went into the forest his hand found its way to my knee making me bite my lip, I didn't mind the feeling as much as I should have even as his hand moved up to my thigh and squeezed lightly making me give a small squeak as my cheeks tinted red, I heard him chuckle softly to himself but before I could think much on it I was awestruck by the sudden appearance of a huge castle at the end of the road.**_

 _ **I'd lived in Denton all my life and never knew such a thing was out here in the woods. After parking the truck he got out and came around to my door helping me out, even smiling and catching me against his chest as I stumbled on the uneven ground, before leading me inside. We entered into a entrance hall that was decorated in a gothic style with taxidermy animals on the walls like some kind of hunting lodge, in front of us was a large set of stairs and a foyer with a large grandfather clock shaped like a coffin with a skeleton peeking out behind the face of the clock.**_

" _ **Riff Raff! Magenta!"**_

 _ **His sudden shout made me jump but I relaxed as his hand moved from my shoulder to my lower back. Moments later a woman not much older than my 18 years came down the stairs in some kind of maid's uniform, her skin was deathly pale, her eyes a lovely emerald green and half hooded as she looked from Frank to me, her lips were painted blood red and she had dark eye make-up, and her hair was a wild mane of auburn red frizzy curls. Not long after a tall thin man came slinking out of the shadows behind her, he wore a scruffy butler's uniform with a hunched back and mismatched boots, his eyes were sapphire blue and had deep purple bags under them like he hadn't slept in days, his hair was pale blonde and straw like as it hung down to his shoulders or at least what little of it he had left was.**_

 _ **The butler walked past the maid to the bottom of the stairs to stand before Frank but he didn't look at Frank but rather kept his eyes on the floor as he half bowed.**_

" _ **Yes master?"**_

 _ **Frank looked down his nose at the man his eyes holding no sympathy for his tired appearance.**_

" _ **Have the chores be finished Riff Raff?"**_

 _ **The man, Riff Raff, bowed again.**_

" _ **Yes master, all the chores and preparations have been finished."**_

 _ **Frank merely nodded before looking up at the maid.**_

" _ **Magenta this is Columbia, I want you to take her up to your chambers and prepare her. Bring her to my chamber no later than in a hour."**_

 _ **The maid descended the stairs and grabbed my arm as Frank nudged me closer to her.**_

" _ **Yes master."**_

 _ **I looked at the woman that had me by the arm surprised, she had a very thick accent that I couldn't place it wasn't quite German but it was foreign all the same. Frank nodded once before giving me that smile again putting a finger under my chin leaning close to me.**_

" _ **Magenta is going to take good care of you until I see you again."**_

 _ **Before I could reply he walked off to a lift elevator, after sharing a look with Magenta Riff Raff followed him. Once Frank was gone Magenta led me up the stairs to the second floor and to her room, once we were inside she shoved me down into a chair and disappeared through a door for a few moments coming back with a pair of scissors and a bottle of red-pink goop. Before I could protest she began cutting my hair until it was in a short pixie cut then she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and began placing the goop into my hair. After dealing with the foul smelling substance and watching Magenta sit on her large four poster bed smoking a cigarette and reading an outdated magazine for nearly a half hour she finally put out her cigarette and threw the magazine aside coming to me and grabbing my arm so she could pull me to my feet and to the door she'd went into before, that turned out to be a bathroom, and pushed me in.**_

" _ **Left is hot, right is cold, don't touch the one in the middle and try not to get dye everywhere."**_

 _ **Before I could say anything she slammed the door closed leaving me by myself. With a sigh I removed my costume and set it on the sink before getting in the shower turning on the water and washing out my hair, to my surprise the water ran bright pink along the white porcelain to the drain. After the water began to run clear I got out and dried off looking in the mirror at my new hair, it was now strawberry red-pink and the pixie cut made my still childish looking appearance look just a little more mature. I quickly dressed and went back out into the bedroom where I found Magenta was waiting for me on the bed with an arsenal of make-up and a new cigarette in her slender fingers.**_

 _ **She motioned me over and I sat where she told me and stayed still as she began to do my make-up putting heavy gold eyeshadow on me, lining my eyes with thick black eyeliner, putting enough blush on my cheeks to make them pink and lastly she painted my lips a bright cherry red. Once she was finished I stood to go and take a look but she grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room.**_

" _ **The master is expecting you and he doesn't like to be kept waiting."**_

 _ **Once again before I could say anything she dragged me away to the lift and pushed me in then stepped in behind me. She closed the gate and pulled a lever making the lift shudder and start moving. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and bit my lip before speaking.**_

" _ **So where are you from? You've got that accent and all it's clear your not from around here."**_

 _ **She looked at me for a long moment making me feel a little uncomfortable before she sighed crossing her arms.**_

" _ **My brother, myself and the master are Transylvania but they have lost their accents but I like mine."**_

 _ **I smiled at her making her blink looking slightly surprised before a small smile flitted across her lips then was gone as the lift shuttered to a stop. She pushed the gate open then led me along the hall to the very end where a pair of large French doors stood, turning to me and fixing my hair one last time she knocked on the door waiting for a moment until a command was given before she opened the door and pushed me inside slamming the door behind me. I won't get into the details of what happened that night but it was something I won't forget for a long time and it sparked an obsession that lingered for a much longer time. I was from that night, from the night I became his groupie, hopelessly in love with Frank N. Furter.**_

Gemma closed the diary thinking over what she'd just read. Clearly the girl that had owned this diary was some relation to her or it was a very odd coincidence but what confused her as she looked around the room was that it was describing what this room might have looked like if not for the childish side of it. Getting up Gemma picked up the tap shoes and set them atop the diary holding both to her chest as she went to the other door in the room and carefully opened it to reveal a bathroom that was in shambles. A shudder ran through her making her back away then turn around and run back to the foyer where she stopped panting as she leaned against something trying to catch her breath.

After finally catching her breath she looked around then at what she was leaning on and jumped away with a yelp, it was the coffin shaped grandfather clock and the skeleton was still peeking out through the glass clock face. Backing away she looked around the hall a last time before turning and running from the castle not looking back until the only thing she could see if it was the tip top of the roof. Looking down at the shoes and the diary in her arms Gemma began walking home hoping to at least make it into town before sunset, at least then her aunt would only be mad that she was late for dinner.

As she walked she thought carefully about what she was going to tell her aunt when she arrived home and finally concluded she was going to leave out anything having to do with the old castle and say she had gone to the ice cream parlor and lost track of time reading. Of course when she got home her aunt ran to the front door looking more relieved than ever and hugged her close.

"Oh Gemma thank god you're okay! When you weren't home by 4 I got worried! Where were you?"

Gemma bit her lip but smiled at her aunt.

"Sorry I went to the ice cream parlor and got reading, I lost track of time."

Laura smiled softly kissing her forehead before her brows knitted together.

"What is that smell? Is that, rotten wood? Gemma you're not lying to me are you?"

Swallowing thickly Gemma opened her mouth to speak but Nation came into the room with her arms crossed.

"Probably got into the old shelves at the library, those things are covered with dust and who knows what else. Come on Laura leave her alone I'm sure she's tired from all that reading and walking."

Gemma nodded thankful Nation seemed to know she just wanted to get up to her room, or were the fleeting looks at the things pressed against her chest from just as much concern as Laura. Laura sighed but smiled.

"Alright then go on up, I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

Gemma smiled and hugged her aunt before going to the stairs.

"Good night."

With that she hurried up to her room and quickly hid the diary under the bed but as she sat on the bed she looked at the shoes and bit her lip. Looking at the door hearing Laura and Ricky say goodbye to Nation and Cosmo, looking back at the shoes she set the left one beside her on the bed but carefully pulled on the right one amazed when it fit perfectly. She carefully put the other one on and stood up, with a small smile she stepped onto the hardwood floor past her off white rug and listened to the tap sound the shoe made.

Looking at the door to make sure her aunt wasn't coming Gemma tapped her foot a couple times listening to the sound that somehow felt familiar. After a few more times tapping her feet she took the shoes off and hid them under the bed with the diary before getting into bed thinking over what she'd read, maybe somehow she could subtly ask her aunt who this Nellie McCall or Columbia was, if the diary was properly dated that meant the writer was just a little younger than Laura so maybe they knew each other. But for now she just wanted to push the thoughts of the old castle out of her head and get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_**A/N: look who's back once again! Anyway there's not much for me to say here other than I hope everyone is enjoying this story I know it seems a little rocky right now (no pun intended) but I'm hoping it will get better once I get used to the style. As always please read and review and thank you all.**_**

 ****

 ** ***Chapter 3*****

A few days passed and Gemma still hadn't asked her aunt about the castle or told her about the diary but as Saturday came around she finally talked herself up to asking. That morning at breakfast Gemma sat at the counter watching as her aunt made blueberry pancakes, she wouldn't eat them any other way, while her uncle drank his coffee and read through the paper at the table. After a little while Ricky folded the paper and put his cup in the sink brides kissing Laura on the cheek.

"I'll see you gals later try to stay out of trouble."

Laura rolled her eyes but smiled then laughed as he messed up Gemma's hair earning a growl and a leer as he walked out the door. Once the door was closed Laura up three pancakes on Gemma's plate before making more making the girl raise her eyebrow as she began to eat.

"Aren't you going to be late Laura?"

Laura shook her head flipping the pancakes.

"Nope I don't work today, I traded Monday for today cause I thought we could hang out and maybe go see a movie or something today."

Gemma smiled, she liked it when her aunt was home and they got to do things the last day she had off they had gone shopping and then snuck into a movie, even though she was in her 30's Laura had tendencies to act like a teenager herself, but first there was something she needed to ask. Biting her lip Gemma set down her fork and looked at her aunt.

"Aunt Laura can I ask you something?"

Laura put the pancakes on a plate and turned off the stove before looking at Gemma looking a little worried.

"Sure thing sweetie, what is it?"

Gemma took a deep breath closing her eyes for a second then opening them looking up at her aunt.

"Who was Nellie McCall?"

Laura's eyes widened as she looked into Gemma's eyes.

"W-where did you hear that name?"

Gemma was about to tell her about the diary until she seen the sad look in her aunt's eyes so she decided to lie.

"I-I seen it in the microfilms at the library last week. A story about a local girl running away from home or something."

Laura relaxed a little sitting at the counter running her fingers through her hair.

"Nellie McCall was a girl that ran away from her home when her religious mother became too overbearing, of course after she ran away she went missing everyone assumed she left town."

Gemma nodded swallowing thickly as the next question stuck to her throat.

"Was she my...was she my mom?"

Laura shook her head.

"No sweetie she wasn't, just a weird coincidence that she had that last name, your mother went by a different name all her life because it's the show name she gave herself when she was little."

Gemma licked her lips nervously.

"Columbia right? She went by Columbia?"

Laura's eyes shot up to meet Gemma's and locked there for a long moment before they brimmed with tears and she nodding knowing somehow lying wasn't going to do any good.

"Yes. Your mother was Nellie McCall or Columbia as she called herself. When she was 18 she left her home to get out from under her over religious mother, she spent a few months busking the streets for loose change until one day in April she was picked up by a guy in a pickup truck and never seen again. I hoped for so long she'd managed to get away but as the years went by I knew it wasn't going to happen and then you came to me, I was happy because it meant my cousin had been alive after she disappeared but I was also sad because it meant she wasn't around to take care of you anymore. What ever happened to her I don't know."

Gemma felt tears race down her own cheeks but she quickly whipped them away looking at her aunt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Laura shook her head with a sad smile.

"No it's okay I knew you'd ask one day. You found something didn't you?"

Gemma nodded and took the diary out of her hoodie pocket, she had been planning to read it while the others were out, and set it on the counter.

"I-I went to the old castle yesterday and I found this and a pair of tap shoes I've only read the first entry about when she was taken by some guy named Frank N. Furter."

A dark look filled Laura's eyes but it faded as she took the diary and flipped through it until she reached the end where she paused and smiled slightly closing it and handed it back.

"Normally you'd be in trouble for going to that place but I'll let it slide this once, but if you ever set foot out there again without telling me you won't leave your room for a year understood?"

Gemma nodded finishing her breakfast before opening the diary to the back wanting to read what it was her aunt had.

"Hey that's not how you would read a book is it?"

Gemma looked at her aunt who was smirking as she washed the breakfast dishes.

"No I guess not but I want to see what you read."

Laura sighed drying her hands off.

"Trust me sweetie read it through, leave the end for the end."

Gemma pouted but flipped the diary back to the front as she slipped out of her chair and went to the living room laying on the couch knowing her aunt would do some cleaning around the house before they went anywhere. Once she was comfortable on the couch Gemma opened to the next entry in the diary.

 _ **June 26, 1971.**_

 _ **Well after living with Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta I can wholeheartedly say they are a trio of some of the weirdest people I've ever met! Most of my nights are spent with Frank but at least half of them he sends me back to my room after, which I don't mind all that much because at least when I'm in my room the other person in the room will speak to me and not at me like I'm some kind of child or dog.**_

 _ **After I moved in my sharing Magenta's room was only meant to be temporary but as time wore on we got close and she agreed to let me stay in the room, I'm pretty sure Frank had something planned so that would happen, and we ended up becoming good friends...some times more than friends. In sharing a room with Magenta I learned a lot about herself and the other two, how she and Riff were really siblings, that Frank was a prince but the biggest of them all was when she told me they weren't from earth's Transylvania but rather the planet Transexual in the galaxy of Transylvania.**_

 _ **You'd think she'd expected some kind of panic attack show when she told me by the smirk she wore and the toying look in her eyes but it all faded as I smiled and told her I knew they were different just not that different. That was the last we spoke of that topic for awhile until I began to ask her what the planet was like, the way she described it made a picture so clear I swore I could have been seeing it before me. She told me she missed her home very much and having left at the age of 19 she was very attached to her home.**_

 _ **After a few weeks I began to notice Magenta would slip out of our shared room when she thought I was completely asleep and after awhile I decided to follow her. I made sure to wait at least five breaths before I got out of my daybed and followed out the door, when I stepped into the hall it was pitch black and I couldn't see more than a few inches in front of my face yet I managed to follow at a secretive pace to the farthest reach of the second floor. I could hear Magenta whispering and giggling as I came to a corner, peeking around the wall I found Magenta backed against a wall with her nighty pushed up to her hips, her knickers around her ankles and her brother kissing her neck.**_

 _ **I must have made some kind of noise because the next thing I know Magenta turned her eyes on me, making me shiver because in the minimal light her eyes reflected like a cat's would, and narrowed them. I didn't stick around to find out if Riff had heard me as well but rather ran blindly back to the bedroom and hid inside, I say up waiting for Magenta to come back well into the night and when she finally did she lit a cigarette and after taking a drag from it offered it to me. I took it not wanting to be rude even if I didn't normally smoke then handed it back as she sat down on her bed looking at me with her piercing green eyes like she was waiting for something.**_

" _ **Where is it?"**_

 _ **I looked at her confused and at a complete loss as for what she was talking about.**_

" _ **Where's what?"**_

 _ **She stubbed out the cigarette getting to her feet crossing her arms.**_

" _ **The 'freak out' as you humans call it. If I recall correctly insest is heavily frowned upon here."**_

 _ **I thought about my answer before I smiled.**_

" _ **Why should I care who you're screwing? If he makes you happy then I could care less he's your brother. It's kinda poetic really, put with the one you're meant to spend your life with from the minute you're born is kinda romantic."**_

 _ **That seemed to catch her off guard as she looked at me stunned for words.**_

" _ **It doesn't bother you?"**_

 _ **I shook my head smiling at her, in all honesty I couldn't have cared that she and Riff were siblings they made each other happy and that was what was important. Magenta gave me one of her rare smiles and sat down next to me on my bed putting her arm over my shoulders.**_

" _ **You are a very odd human Collie."**_

 _ **I laughed wrapping my arm around her waist.**_

" _ **Well thank you Genta, I take pride in my oddness."**_

 _ **We both laughed at that and spent the rest of our time awake laying in her bed while she told me again about her home and their sexual liberations, it was a night I will always remember because that night we were more than friends thrown together by Frank we were almost like sisters for that night and I loved the feeling. My bond with Frank however wasn't like it had started as, I was no longer infatuated with him and I found my nights with him more of a chore than a pleasure.**_

 _ **He treated me like a toy and I let him because it was better than being kicked to the curb and being forced to go back to busking the street and crashing at my cousin's place odd nights of the week. I learned fast over the months that no one tells prince Frank N. Furter no under any circumstances, punishments ranged anywhere from being yelled at and pushed around a bit to being struck full force once or twice across the face. Magenta told me those were kids gloves punishments that Riff was often whipped for going against Frank's orders and it made my feelings toward the transvestite even colder.**_

 _ **I suppose not everything was dark and drab in the castle, Magenta and I often entertained ourselves when she wasn't cleaning or cooking but even when she was I would be at her side just to keep us both from going crazy. Life in the castle wasn't exactly glamorous but it was nice at times, mostly ones I could spend with Magenta and sometimes Riff sipping from a stolen bottle of wine and just talking about things that came to our heads, Riff often promised he would take his sister back to Transexual one day when he could think of a way to get Frank out of the way, I don't think he'll ever act on these thoughts though because Frank is the prince of their home and you can't just kill the prince and go trotting back with your hands covered in blood besides I knew Riff was smarter than that and if he wasn't Magenta was.**_

Gemma finished the entry and closed the diary thinking things over. Her mother had said this Magenta woman had red hair that was curly, green eyes and red lips, there was no reason for it but Gemma's brain kept pulling up Nation's face with the description, the accents even matched up from the way Nation spoke from time to time. Maybe they were related somehow, maybe this Magenta was a cousin or sister to Nation, she would need to remember to ask the doctor some time.

"Anything interesting this time?"

Gemma snapped from her thinking as Laura leaned on the back of the couch looking down at her making her smile.

"Kinda, it was more about living in the castle. She talks a lot about this woman named Magenta, I don't know why but she makes me think of Nation the way she's described, the red hair, the eyes and the accent."

Laura smiled standing up and walking around the couch to sit on the arm by Gemma's feet.

"You know Magenta was the one that brought you here after your parents...passed. She said your mother told her that if anything happened to her or your father that you were to be brought to me or stay with Magenta herself, she wanted you to be with someone she knew and trusted."

Gemma sat up crossing her legs pretzel style watching her aunt closely.

"What happened to Magenta after she brought me?"

Laura gave a sad smile and shrugged as she stood up.

"I don't know she briefly explained what happened then gave you to me, told me to take good care of you then left. Where she went after that I have no idea."

Gemma got to her feet and set the diary in her place on the couch giving her aunt a smile.

"Come on there's a movie playing up at the theater, it's a double feature matinee so it'll be over in time that maybe we can catch Nation on her lunch break."

Laura smiled wrapping her arm around Gemma's shoulders.

"Is that your way of hinting you want to go to the musical double feature?"

Gemma smiled excitedly.

"They're playing Cabaret and Footloose, when are they ever going to play those two together again?"

Laura laughed removing her arm and walking to the door grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Well come on then, what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't take you to see a possible once in a lifetime show?"

Gemma laughed grabbing her own jacket and pulling it on jumping around then walking out the door.

"A very boring one! oh can we go to the Pizza Shack after?"

Laura smiled rolling her eyes following Gemma out the door.

"We'll see, remember we're bringing Nation with and she isn't one for greasy pizza."

Gemma rolled her eyes this time.

"Because she is weird. Can I drive?"

Laura sighed trying to ignore the pleading look she was being given but it was hard with Gemma whimpering and her lower lip quivering. Finally she handed over the keys making Gemma smile brightly and go to the driver side of the car getting in, with a sigh Laura got in the passenger side and watched as Gemma started the car. After a, mostly, smooth ride Gemma shut off the car and handed the keys to Laura as they got out and walked to the theater window. They got their tickets and quickly found seats in the theater to watch the show. Once the show was over they left for the hospital to wait for Nation.

After a half hour and no sign of the redhead they gave up and went to the Pizza Shack instead. As they were waiting Gemma looked at the pictures of past workers on the wall when one caught her eye making her look closer. A young man with jet black hair in an Elvis style, blue eyes, an old band t-shirt, a black leather vest, torn up blue jeans and cowboy boots looked back at her making her give a small gasp. Hearing her Laura looked down at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Gemma?"

Gemma shook her head before looking at her aunt.

"The guy in this picture, I've seen him before in a picture that was at the old castle."

Laura looked at the picture and sighed.

"Eddie Scott, his uncle used to be a science teacher at the high school. That boy used to be nothing but trouble to his poor mom, that's why when she died he left town only to come back when he learned being a big time saxophone player was harder than it sounded, he was about two years older than your mom when he went missing lots of people think they ran off together and eloped but no one knows for sure."

Gemma looked at the picture again then shook her head.

"People disappearing and no one blinks an eye, it's a wonder there's even anyone left in this town."

Laura sighed putting her hand on her shoulder.

"They say he was up at the castle before he disappeared, maybe that diary will tell you something."

Gemma gave her a small smile then began eating her pizza making Laura laugh when she was able to stretch her arms out to full length without a strand of cheese breaking. After lunch Laura let Gemma dive home where the teen lounged on the couch reading the next couple entries of the diary while Laura cleaned around the house, that's why Gemma often called her a neat freak there couldn't be a mess anywhere in the house with her knowing about it, until finally Gemma fell asleep with the diary on her chest making Laura smile and shake her head as she carefully moved the diary and covered Gemma with a blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: so I know the diary entry given was a year apart from the one before it but the way I have it is that we don't get to see every single entry (that would take way too long) so we will only get to see the important ones, the ones that have something big to do with the story. With that cleared up let's move on shall we?**_

 ***Chapter 4***

Gemma came home from school and dropped her school bag on the floor by the door, kicked off her shoes, walked over to the couch and flopped down covering her face with her arms. It was report card day at school and even if she was never top of her class her aunt would kill her for her F in science, even if it was only one class Laura never badgered her unless her grades slipped below a C. Removing her arms she sighed and looked at the ceiling letting her mind wander over possible things she could say 'accidentally' happened to her report card.

Groaning she rolled over onto her stomach propping her chin on the arm of the couch knowing it would only be worse if she lied. Looking at the table in front of her she was a little surprised to see the diary sitting there, sitting up she lifted the book and looked at it, she could have sworn she'd left it in the kitchen before leaving for school. She shrugged laying back down and opening it to the entry after the one she'd finished the morning before and began to read.

 _ **August 8, 1974.**_

 _ **Today was my first day out of the castle in what felt like months, I never get to leave the grounds unless it's to go into town with Riff and Magenta for some "human things" as Magenta calls them, it's not my fault I'm the only woman in the castle that gets periods once a month. This time I was able to go of my own choice because Frank had cast me aside for the day and locked himself and Riff in the lab to work on some kind of project leaving just me and Magenta to go into town for food and necessities.**_

 _ **I gave Magenta one of my old outfits so she didn't look so out of place, in all honesty she looked really good in a close fitting Rolling Stones t-shirt, a black pleated mini skirt, black tights and her own boots. She'd managed to tame to hair just a little so it wasn't overly frizzy, she told me I looked weird wearing a Pink Floyd tank top, blue jean shorts that were just a little too short, and a borrowed pair of heels.**_

 _ **The drive into town was a little rough, I had only ever drove a few times in my life and Magenta had never drove so I had to. Once we made it to town I parked the truck outside the store and followed her in, we got all kinds of weird looks and a few evil eyes from mothers with young children but we ignored them and did our shopping, I had to explain a few things to Magenta and show her how to pay, Riff was normally the one that dealt with that so I made the excuse she was from Europe and wasn't used to American currency though I think the pimple faced clerk was to busy staining at us to notice I short changed him by about a $1.50.**_

 _ **After the store I began contemplating getting something to eat, surprisingly Magenta agreed when I suggested pizza. I led her to the Pizza Shack smiling as we found it empty apart from the few workers, Magenta just looked around a little disgusted I'm assuming it was because she wasn't used to places outside the castle. Leaving her to wait went up to the counter and leaned my arm in its top waiting for the guy to finish talking to the guys in the kitchen.**_

 _ **As I waited I took in his appearance, he wasn't the slimmest guy in the world but he wasn't huge either, his black hair was wrangled into a wanna be Elvis style, he had a well worn t-shirt on and some tattered blue jeans with cowboy boots. One of the guys in the kitchen must have seen me waiting because he nudged the blonde guy beside him and pointed making the one behind the counter finally turn around. The second his blue eyes met mine I felt my heart stop mid beat before it began to race franticly as my cheeks became warm, he opened his mouth to say something as his eyes looked me over before he finally forced himself to speak.**_

" _ **Somethin' I can help ya with babe?"**_

 _ **I giggled a little before tearing my eyes away from his to the menu.**_

" _ **Two large pizzas, one pepperoni with extra sauce and cheese then uhh Genta what do guys want?"**_

 _ **I looked over my shoulder to find Magenta standing by the jukebox before she looked at me and came to my side.**_

" _ **It all sounds disgusting and messy."**_

 _ **She wrinkled her nose making me sigh and shake my head.**_

" _ **Just cheese on the other one."**_

 _ **The Elvis wannabe quickly scribbled down the order and handed it back to the guys in the kitchen.**_

" _ **Oh and make it a delivery order."**_

 _ **At that he blinked a little surprised but then smiled a crooked charming smile and leaned on the counter.**_

" _ **Sure thing toots where to?"**_

 _ **I gave him my best smile and giggled as a slight flush rose in his cheeks.**_

" _ **You know that road that goes off into the woods outside of town?"**_

 _ **He nodded.**_

" _ **Yeah my uncle lives out that way."**_

 _ **I felt a little worried and glancing at Magenta out of the corner of my eye I could she her stiffen a little, we didn't know there was anyone else living as far out as the castle was. I quickly recovered looking at the boy through my eyelashes.**_

" _ **We live down that road in the castle down the right fork."**_

 _ **He nodded and slid me a slip of paper as he turned to get the pizzas, to my surprise it wasn't directions to check but rather his name, Eddie, and a phone number. I smiled proudly to myself tucking the paper in my pocket before standing and walking to the door.**_

" _ **Hold on a second toots."**_

 _ **I paused looking back, letting Magenta walk out the door, to find Eddie watching me.**_

" _ **What's your name so I know I've got the right place?"**_

 _ **I began to say my given name but remembered that I wasn't the only one in the house and only Frank knew my real name so if Riff or Magenta answered the door they wouldn't know what to do and if Frank answered then I'd be in huge trouble.**_

" _ **Columbia, see you soon."**_

 _ **I smirked and blew him a kiss with a wink before skipping out the door to the truck and getting in. Magenta was waiting with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.**_

" _ **What? Did I do something?"**_

 _ **She gave me a look that made a shiver run down my back.**_

" _ **Flirting with that disgusting human boy when you know how jealous the master is, if he were to find out that boy would be disposed of in the spot."**_

 _ **With her words I felt worry bubble into my chest before I remembered something.**_

" _ **Kinda like how you and Riff would be punished if he found out about you both?"**_

 _ **I felt horrible for blackmailing her and even worse for threatening that I would tell Frank even if it was empty and hollow. Magenta gave a low growl and looked away from me staying silent for a majority of the ride back to the castle until we started down the gravel road.**_

" _ **You wouldn't really tell the master would you?"**_

 _ **I sighed glancing at her.**_

" _ **Of course I wouldn't not when it would make you even more unhappy."**_

 _ **She was quite a while longer before she looked at me.**_

" _ **I won't tell him about this human boy but don't expect me to help you sneak out to see him."**_

 _ **I smiled parking the truck.**_

" _ **Thanks Genta."**_

 _ **She just nodded once and that was the last we spoke of the topic as we got out of the truck and carried the groceries into the kitchen. After a while I was following practicing my tapping in the entrance hall, Magenta was mopping in the ballroom and kicked me out for leaving scuff marks, when I heard the loud engine of a motorcycle outside, curious about the sound I opened the door and smiled seeing Eddie coming towards the door, he smiled seeing me making my heart skip a beat.**_

" _ **So I did get the right place, is it just you and that weird chick here?"**_

 _ **I shook my head stepping out of the door and onto the front step.**_

" _ **No it's me and her, her brother and their...boss Frank."**_

 _ **Eddie's face fell slightly as he handed me the pizza boxes making me bite my lip.**_

" _ **But I'm all alone here, it gets kinda boring with no one to play with."**_

 _ **I looked at him through my lashes again and smiled to myself seeing the flush in his cheeks again.**_

" _ **Want to come in for a bite?"**_

 _ **He seemed to think it over for a second before swallowing thickly like he really didn't want to say what he was about to.**_

" _ **I can't I gotta get back to work."**_

 _ **I poured looking at him disappointedly.**_

" _ **Really? You can't even stay just for a little while?"**_

 _ **That seemed to soften him up but just as he was about to agree his eyes went wide and he took a step back. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and smelt that familiar sickly sweet incense perfume, Frank.**_

" _ **Yes why don't you come in for a spell."**_

 _ **I was pulled back into the castle by my shoulder and Eddie followed like a moth following a candle but once we were inside Frank went to him and gave him a charming smile offering his hand.**_

" _ **I'm Doctor Frank N. Furter, who might you be?"**_

 _ **Eddie shook his hand still unable to remove his eyes from Frank.**_

" _ **Eddie."**_

 _ **Frank smiled wickedly and trailed his eyes over Eddie draping his arm over his shoulders as he led him away.**_

" _ **Tell me Eddie, do you have any tattoos?"**_

 _ **Before I could hear an answer they disappeared up the lift, I felt my temper burn and my cheeks turn red as tears slid down them. I shrieked angrily and threw down the pizza boxes brides stomping off to the ballroom locking myself in and turning up the jukebox music as loud as it would go. The worst part about this jealousy fit was that it wasn't even about Frank taking Eddie but just the opposite, I was nearly positive I'd made myself a permanent spot in Frank's bed but seeing how easily he'd dropped me made my temper rise to new heights.**_

 _ **October 3, 1974.**_

 _ **Three months, three long months and Frank has gotten bored with both Eddie and I and cast is both to the side. Over those three months I'd managed to quell myself of the ridiculous jealousy and get closer to Eddie, Frank doesn't seem to mind his toys playing together when we aren't being used by him so I began to find myself falling all the harder for Eddie over those three months.**_

Gemma looked at the end of the October entry a little confused, it was short and had no real relation to the entry after it. She didn't get long to think on it though as the door opened and there was a half squeaked yelp making her look up in time to see her aunt catch her balance before putting her hands on her hips leering down at the back pack on the floor.

"Gemma how many times do I have to tell you to not drop your school back in the middle of the floor?"

Gemma set the diary down and got up going to her aunt and picked up the backpack setting it back down out of the way making Laura smile.

"Thank you sweetie, have you eaten yet?"

Gemma shook her head following her aunt to the kitchen and sitting at the counter watching as Laura moved around the kitchen putting together two bowls of mixed fruit.

"I got a call from your teacher today."

Gemma went ridged.

"O-oh? What about?"

Laura looked at her and sighed.

"An F in science Gemma? I thought you loved that class."

Gemma looked down at the counter shrugging.

"I do but I just don't understand everything in this unit."

Laura set Gemma's bowl in front of her and gently tipped her chin up.

"Promise me you'll try harder and get that grade up to at least passing?"

Gemma was a little surprised, normally she'd get a long lecture about her bad grades but managed a nod earning a smile.

"There's my girl, now then I brought you something home, something you've been pestering me for since you were 5."

Gemma perked up smiling.

"A dog?!"

Laura laughed shaking her head pointing to the door that led to the back yard.

"Not quite, go and see."

Before the words were fully out Gemma was outside on the back deck where she found a cardboard box waiting. Kneeling down beside it she carefully lifted out the little fuzzy German Shepherd puppy smiling.

"Nation's dog's puppies were finally ready to leave their mother and she had that little girl saved just for you, told me that if I wouldn't get you a dog then she'd give you one, I wasn't going to argue with her I would have lost anyway."

Gemma smiled holding the pup close as she stood and went to her aunt hugging her.

"Thank you!"

Laura chuckled hugging her back and kissing her head.

"She's going to be your responsibility, you're going to have to feed her and walk her and teach her not to go to the bathroom in the house."

Gemma nodded setting the puppy down and sitting a little ways away.

"Keesa! Come here Keesa!"

The pup perked it's ears up and wagged it's tail hurrying over to Gemma barking happily as she jumped into the girl's lap. Laura smiled as Gemma laughed praising and petting the pup.

"Why did you chose that name?"

Gemma shrugged still smiling.

"I've always like the name Keesa, it's cute and she seems to like it."

Laura nodded crossing her arms and sighing when Keesa trotted over to her and began biting and tugging at her pant leg.

"She's going to need some work, aren't you?"

Laura leaned down and picked the pup up smiling as Keesa barked then licked her nose.

"Come on you two let's get inside it looks like it might rain."

Gemma looked at the graying sky before walking to her aunt, taking Keesa as she was handed to her then walked back into the kitchen. The rest of the night Gemma spent teaching Keesa how to go to the door when she needed to go out, thankfully Keesa seemed to be a quick learner. That night Keesa slept in bed with Gemma despite Laura's half hearted protests, which died away as soon as she watched Keesa curl up beside Gemma and fall asleep with Gemma not far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Not a huge note here just that the way to say the name of Gemma's new puppy is Keesa (key-sa), I'm not sure if the name has a meaning I just really like the name and I hope you will like seeing Keesa around in the story. Let's get on with the story then shall we?**_

 ***Chapter 5***

Over the next few days Gemma had set the diary aside and gave Keesa most of her attention, the house had never been livelier with Keesa having chewed up a pair of Laura's shoes, destroyed all of her dog toys except one and developed a habit for having to be everywhere Gemma was. Laura was getting frustrated with finding ripped up toys and still finding pieces of her shoes that had become the pups but when she'd brought the issues up to Nation the redhead only laughed and told her it was puppy stuff it was going to happen no matter what.

It was a rainy afternoon and Gemma was laying on the living room floor with the diary while Keesa slept beside her and Laura talked with Nation in the kitchen. Gemma had just finished entries that took up at least the whole middle of the diary even if they were short. Looking at the weather on the tv she groaned, it was supposed to keep raining for the rest of the day meaning she, Nation and Laura weren't going to be going out any time soon so with a sigh she flipped to the next entry and began reading.

 _ **March 16, 1975.**_

 _ **They say the best things in life are surprises, I never thought about how true that was or how dangerous it could be especially when the 'master' of the house you live in is a jealous asswhole.**_

 _ **The morning started off completely normal. I woke up curled up beside Magenta in her bed, where I ended up once in awhile when we would stay up late into the night, I sighed and closed my eyes ready to fall back asleep until my stomach felt like it was flipping around like a fish. I clamped my hand over my mouth and scrambled out of bed, I might have accidentally kicked Magenta cause I heard her hiss in pain and my foot stung a little, and into the bathroom where it felt like anything I'd ever ate came up.**_

 _ **After what felt like hours I was finally able to stop puking and try to catch my breath, it was only then I was aware of Magenta standing beside me one hand on my back while the other lightly touched my forehead feeling it.**_

" _ **Collie can you stand up?"**_

 _ **I nodded and with a deep breath got shakily to my feet. She helped me to her bed and laid me down with a bucket beside the bed in case I got sick again.**_

" _ **I will be back, try to sleep it will help."**_

 _ **I nodded closing my eyes, the last thing I remember hearing is the sound of the door closing behind her as she left before I somehow fell asleep. When I next woke up she was sitting on my bed looking at something in her hands her brow creased with worry.**_

" _ **Genta?"**_

 _ **She looked up at me and quickly hid the items in the pockets of her apron before coming to the bedside kneeling down and feeling my forehead.**_

" _ **Do you feel any better?"**_

 _ **I thought for a moment registering how my body felt, it felt like I was roasting alive, my stomach was doing flip flops and I couldn't tell which Magenta was talking I was so dizzy.**_

" _ **Horrible."**_

 _ **I closed my eyes and hid my face in the pillow listening as Magenta sighed.**_

" _ **Collie when was the last time you were with the master?"**_

 _ **I groaned not wanting to do anything having to do with math, or anything that wasn't sleeping, but I did my best to give her a number.**_

" _ **Two maybe three days ago. Oh god he didn't get me sick with some kind of alien thing did he?"**_

 _ **I looked up at Magenta as she gave a small smile but it faded just as fast.**_

" _ **What about Eddie?"**_

 _ **Thinking a little more carefully I sighed frustrated.**_

" _ **About a month and a half."**_

 _ **I hadn't been alone with Eddie at all the past month and few weeks because Frank was in one of his moods where he only wanted one person. I angrily wiped tears from my cheeks before looking at Magenta.**_

" _ **Why?"**_

 _ **My tone was a little more sour than I wanted it to be but she hardly seemed fazed as she sat on the edge of the bed.**_

" _ **Good that means it wasn't the master's doing."**_

 _ **At this point I was tired of playing guessing games as I sat up crossing my arms.**_

" _ **What wasn't his doing? What the hell is wrong with me? If you're not going to tell I'll just go to a doctor's office."**_

 _ **Magenta rolled her eyes taking something from her apron handing it to me.**_

" _ **You'll have to anyway for the medications you'll need."**_

 _ **I took what she was handing me seeing it was a photo of some kind. Confused I looked closer, the blue grey picture was a bit hard to make sense of until it clicked in my head, it was an ultrasound picture and the little odd shape she was seeing was a baby. My body went numb as my eyes widened looking at the picture, I must have looked a sight because Magenta was trying to get my attention but I couldn't move or think I was to gripped by shock and panic. Finally tears started to roll down my cheeks as I sobbed.**_

" _ **No, no no no no! This can't be happening! If Frank finds out I'm done for! He'll be so pissed!"**_

 _ **Magenta's brows knitted together and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders trying to gently talk me down. After awhile it worked and I stopped sobbing making her stand and take my hand.**_

" _ **Riff thinks it is a good idea to take you to a human doctor so you can get properly looked at and get the medications you'll need."**_

 _ **I let her pull me out of bed before I got dressed my mind still in a numb state until she snapped her fingers in front of my face making me look at her.**_

" _ **Did you hear a word a said Collie?"**_

 _ **I shook my head with an apologetic look.**_

" _ **Sorry Genta my mind is still trying to process this."**_

 _ **She sighed putting her hands on her hips.**_

" _ **You need to tell the master you are sick, he won't want to be around you because he hates being sick."**_

 _ **I nodded following her out of the room but we went separate ways as she headed to go wait in the entrance hall while I headed for Frank's room. The large French doors had never looked more foreboding than they did at that moment and it made my stomach churn, at least I wouldn't have to fake looking sick. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door waiting for the command to enter like I'd done so many times before.**_

" _ **Enter."**_

 _ **I took another deep breath hearing the velvet voice that had once enchanted me and pushed the door open with one hand while the other held my upset stomach. Light from the hall cut through the dark room letting just enough light in that I could see Frank lounging in his bed with the royal purple blanket covering him from the waist down as he smoke a foul smelling cigarette, the stench was making my stomach turn more.**_

" _ **Frankie I'm not feeling so well. Riff Raff thinks I should go see a human doctor."**_

 _ **Frank looked cross for a moment before she looked at me and his lip curled in disgust as he waved dismissively.**_

" _ **Go on then just keep away from me. I will not be made sick by your petty human illness."**_

 _ **I managed to bow a little rolling my eyes as I backed out of the room closing the door behind me. I leaned on the wall a moment to settle my stomach before going down to the entrance hall where Magenta was waiting.**_

" _ **I'll drive."**_

 _ **I tried taking the keys but she swiped them first giving me a stern look as she opened the door.**_

" _ **Not with your head spinning and your face tinting that shade of washed out green, I will drive."**_

 _ **Before I could argue she pushed me out the door and got me in the passenger seat of the truck. She had only learned to drive the truck a few months ago and she wasn't much better than I was so the ride into town did nothing to ease my stomach as we park outside the doctor's office. I sat still for a few seconds letting my stomach settle before we went inside and to the front desk.**_

 _ **The woman behind the desk couldn't have been much older than me, maybe 26 at the most, and her hair was platinum blond making her blue eyes look icy and cold, her name tag read Macey. She popped her gum looking up at Magenta and myself, that's when I realized I was still in my baggy blue striped pajamas and Magenta was in her maids outfit making me groan as my cheeks flushed, thankfully this Macey didn't seem to care.**_

" _ **What's her name?"**_

 _ **Magenta began to tell her but I jumped in.**_

" _ **Nellie, Nellie McCall, M-C-C-A-L-L."**_

 _ **I ignored the look Magenta was giving me as Macey typed the name into the computer and waited a second before looking over what it said.**_

" _ **Nellie McCall born 1952, lives at 126 Aaron drive?"**_

 _ **I shook my head.**_

" _ **I don't live there any more, my mother does."**_

 _ **Macey nodded once before setting a paper and pen on the counter.**_

" _ **Fill that out and a nurse will get you when it's your turn."**_

 _ **I took the paper and led Magenta over to the waiting area where I sat on one of the chairs looking at the form.**_

" _ **Columbia isn't your real name?"**_

 _ **I glanced at her as she sat down then shook my head filling out the paper rather quickly.**_

" _ **No it's not, it's a name I gave myself before Frank found me it's kinda like when stripers give themselves stage names. My real name is Nell but mom called me Nellie for everything."**_

 _ **She nodded before looking around wrinkling her nose.**_

" _ **So primative, back home you would have been taken to a room and been out again by now."**_

 _ **I gave her a small smile.**_

" _ **I'm sorry we humans aren't as advanced at you guys are but we can only manage so much."**_

 _ **That made her give a small smile before we both looked up as a woman in green scrubs called my name.**_

" _ **You stay here, I'll be right back."**_

 _ **She inclined her chin and watched as I was led to a back room. After what felt like hours of questions, what are you allergic to, any health issues we should know about, and medications you can't have, the doctor finally gave me the prenatal vitamin and some medicine to ease the morning sickness and sent me on my way. I returned to the waiting room to find Magenta flipping through one of the magazines they had.**_

" _ **Come on let's go back in getting tired."**_

 _ **She set the magazine aside and led me back out to the truck and drove us back to the castle. The whole ride my mind was spinning with joy and panic, I'd always wanted to be a mother because I swore I wasn't going to be like my own overbearing mother but I was in slight mental panic because not only did I have to tell Eddie but I had to make sure Frank never found out otherwise there would be hell to pay and it would be hand delivered by the devil himself.**_

"Gemma?"

Gemma snapped out of her reading and looked up to find Laura looking down at her with her hands on her hips, obviously she'd been trying to get the teen's attention for a while.

"Sorry aunt Laura I was reading."

Laura smiled looking at the diary as Gemma closed it and sat up.

"So I see, it finally stopped raining, still feel like going out to eat?"

Gemma nodded as her stomach growled noisily making Laura laugh and help her up.

"Alright get your coat on I'll go see if Nation wants to come along."

Gemma set the diary on the arm of the couch a little reluctantly before putting her shoes on and leaving with her aunt and Nation thinking about what she'd read all the way to the restaurant, sooner or later she was going to come across the entry about her own birth and that could be a little worrisome and definitely weird.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Wow is this story moving quickly or is it just me? If it is moving fast I'm sorry it's a bit hard to prolong it with putting in useless things (*cough* Keesa *cough*) huh okay yes you caught me, Gemma getting Kessa was just basically a filler in the chapter, I'm sorry but it's true. At any rate let's get on with the story before I get carried away.**_

 ***Chapter 6***

Gemma was thankful it was Spring Break for two reasons, more time to be with her aunt and more time to read through the diary. The diary was often where her nose would be buried when she had nothing better to do and lately the chapters had been getting more and more climactic like she could feel the burning tension as the months passed in the pages and as she read about the ways her mother had to hide a growing stomach from a tyrant of a master.

Today she and Keesa were home alone, Keesa was chewing away on the rubber ball Laura had bought her and Gemma lay on the couch flipping through the diary entries she'd already read until she found the one she was looking for then began reading.

 _ **May 26, 1975.**_

 _ **Well today was the day things just seemed to get worse and worse. It started with waking up at the crack of dawn needing to pee, something I was having to do increasingly lately, then being unable to go back to sleep I decided to wander around the castle. After being in the place for so long it wasn't as frightening in the limited light, the taxidermy dogs and cats didn't freak me out and when I would get near where Riff and Magenta would be slinking about under Frank's nose their eyes didn't make me want to piss my pants in fear and run away if anything I ignored them all together. Once I made it to the kitchen I raided the pantry and sat on the counter eating crackers with pickles, which I normally hated, as I began thinking things over.**_

 _ **I had told Eddie about being pregnant and to my surprise he had promised he'd be around to help me, he wasn't going to be like his own father or something like that I was honestly half asleep at that point, and so far he had kept to it with checking on me whenever he could and making sure I had what I needed, he'd even given me an old stuffed teddy bear that had patches in the front and back seen on roughly that he said used to be his for the baby. Eddie wasn't the only one that seemed to be okay with the idea of me being pregnant in fact Magenta was just as loyal as her dogs, she was always at my side when something happened or if I needed something, of course she'd never flat out say she was doing this on her own. She'd even made a little outfit out of some fabric she'd bought in town, she was rather good with a needle and thread.**_

 _ **The only person left in the castle that somehow still had no clue I was pregnant was Frank and I dreaded the day he found out because I feared what exactly he would do. Frank is the jealous type and he hates it when things happen without his consent and his temper was something to be feared when he lashed out, I'd seen the result of many of his temper tantrums over the years and rarely anyone within a 20 foot distance made it out without a scratch. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening making me jump and look to see who it was, thankfully it was only Magenta still looking half asleep in her nighty.**_

" _ **What are you doing up so early? You should be resting."**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes, if Magenta had her way I'd be in that bed of hers all the time resting.**_

" _ **I had to pee and I couldn't sleep so I came down for a snack. Want one?"**_

 _ **I offered her a cracker with half a pickle on it making her scrunch up her nose and shake her head.**_

" _ **No thank you."**_

 _ **She went to the stove and began making breakfast while I continued to eat my crackers as we talked.**_

" _ **So have you thought about names?"**_

 _ **I paused mid chew on a cracker thinking over the question before shrugging.**_

" _ **I've thought about it a little, I don't have many that I like but I still have a while."**_

 _ **Magenta raised an eyebrow as she moved the eggs from the pan to a waiting plate.**_

" _ **What ones do you like?"**_

 _ **I smiled shaking my head.**_

" _ **Subtle as always Genta. But anyway if it's a girl I really like the name Gemma."**_

 _ **Magenta thought over the name then gave one of her rare smiles.**_

" _ **I like it, it's different but not to different. What about a boy name?"**_

 _ **I sighed leaning my head back against the cupboards.**_

" _ **I haven't really given much thought to a boy name, for awhile I was thinking Richard or Eric but now I'm not so sure."**_

 _ **Magenta wrinkled her nose at the names but said nothing for a long moment.**_

" _ **What about Onyx or Jasper?"**_

 _ **I opened my eyes looking at her smiling.**_

" _ **Jasper, I like that one simple yet different."**_

 _ **I sighed happily thinking over the names and playing with the idea of middle names until I got to last names and my brow furrowed.**_

" _ **I suppose I have to chose last names don't I?"**_

 _ **Magenta looked confused by this as she spread raspberry jam on her toast.**_

" _ **Why would you have to chose? Would you not simply give the child your last name?"**_

 _ **I shook my head.**_

" _ **No because what if Eddie and I get married after it's born then its last name will be McCall and mine will be Scott."**_

 _ **Magenta looked worried for a moment before shaking her head.**_

" _ **Like you said before there is plenty of time to worry about names."**_

 _ **I nodded letting the subject drop so we ate in comfortable silence until I hopped off the counter making her look at me with a raised eyebrow.**_

" _ **I have to pee."**_

 _ **She rolled her eyes before going back to reading the paper as I left the room for the closest bathroom, which turned out to be mine and Magenta's room. Once that was finished I dressed myself and growled as I found my shirt didn't fit.**_

" _ **Having troubles my darling pixie?"**_

 _ **I jumped at the sudden sounding of a voice then struggled to breath normally as it registered as Frank's voice. I swallowed thickly shaking my head wildly doing what I could to keep my shirt down over my slightly showing belly.**_

" _ **N-no, no troubles I just grabbed a shirt that's to small because it's old."**_

 _ **I looked at his reflection as he stood behind me arms crossed and a suspicious look in his eyes. He took a few steps closer and reached out his hand so his fingertips brushed against the back of my neck making me shudder and move away, big mistake. His hand lashed out faster than I could realize my mistake and grabbed me by the back of the neck forcing me to look at him.**_

" _ **Don't lie to me! I know you're hiding something now what is it?!"**_

 _ **I struggled to find my voice making him more enraged until he shoved me away forcing me to land on my knees while my arms instinctively protected my stomach. His eyes looked me over as I fell before looking at my torso and widening, he grabbed me once more by the scruff of my neck like a dog making me yelp in pain tears streaming down my cheeks in fear.**_

" _ **How long have you kept this from me?! How long have you been silent about carrying that bastard's offspring?!"**_

 _ **I tried to speak but all that came out were sobs and begging for him not to hurt me, I'd lost control of what came out of my mouth and he seemed to be realizing what he was doing as he released me and narrowed his eyes. Wordlessly he turned and left the room slamming the door behind him, I could hear him shout for Riff outside the door. Seconds later the door opened again and familiar slim chilled fingers were wiping tears from my cheeks making me open my eyes to find Magenta, before I could stop myself I threw my arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder and to my surprise she wrapped her arms around me gently shushing me.**_

 _ **I sobbed for what felt like hours but was only minutes until I'd gotten over the fear and terror Frank's sudden rampage had stirred up. Once I'd stopped crying Magenta took my face in her hands looking into my eyes.**_

" _ **Did he hurt you?"**_

 _ **I shook my head taking a breath to calm myself.**_

" _ **No, he shoved me around a little but I'm okay, he mostly just scared me."**_

 _ **She nodded helping me up to my feet then to her bed where I laid down without complaint.**_

" _ **Rest, I'll do what I can to see the master doesn't disturb you."**_

 _ **I gave her a worried look sitting up.**_

" _ **Don't Genta, I don't want you getting punished."**_

 _ **She looked unsure before nodding once and lightly pushing my shoulders.**_

" _ **Rest, I'll come back later."**_

 _ **I laid down again and watched her leave the room before closing my eyes and holding my stomach protectively.**_

" _ **Don't worry little one, mommy won't let anyone hurt you, especially not Frank."**_

 _ **I knew it was ridiculous to be talking to the little life inside me when it couldn't hear me, yet anyway, but it gave me a feeling of comfort in promising to keep the little life safe. I traced patterns on my stomach until I finally managed to fall asleep. Days later I came to find Eddie had up and disappeared all together, no note or a single word as to where he had gone, not even Magenta had any clue where he had gone so evidently he must have slipped out in the middle of the night when no one would be awake to hear his motorcycle leave the grounds. I was devastated for quite awhile after that but eventually I realized I had to buck up and be strong for the little one I was carrying, I wasn't going to break down and break my promise not now not ever.**_

Gemma closed her eyes feeling her heart ache a little, so her mother had survived being knocked around by the tyrant Frank N. Furter and after a slight break down had survived learning Eddie had left her all because she had made Gemma herself a promise she had no clue about. Closing the diary Gemma began to wonder if the reason her aunt said her father died in an accident was really because he had left my mother before I was even born. Shaking her head Gemma got up and went to the kitchen grabbing a bowl of grapes from the fridge before going back to the couch and reading the next entry.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7***

Gemma woke up the next morning to Kessa licking her face whining and raised voices down stairs, a very unusual thing since Laura rarely ever yelled at anything other than a sporting event. Picking Keesa up Gemma carefully sick her way to the top of the stairs where she sat listening silently.

"I told you I didn't want you going out and hanging around Ralph! See what happened? I swear Ricky it's like I'm not even your wife just the girl you live with and don't listen to! Hold still!"

Gemma's brows knitted together in confusion as she held Kessa close, she knew her aunt hated Ralph Hapschatt and that her uncle often went to the bar with him and a few other guys but this was the first she was hearing of them fighting. Biting her lips and slipping down a few stairs so she could see into the kitchen she found Laura fuming as she held a cloth to Ricky's lip.

"And I told you it wasn't Ralph, it was that Brad Majors. Ow!"

Laura narrowed her eyes taking the cloth away looking at the wound.

"Why was Brad even there I thought he skipped town after the whole DTV situation."

As she spoke Laura set the cloth on the counter and put her hands on her hips making Ricky shrug as he stood running his finger over his split lip earning a slap to the hand.

"No idea he just shows up, had a few drinks next thing I know he hauls off and punches me when I bumped into him."

Laura sighed again sneaking her head before putting her hair up in a ponytale.

"Well it doesn't matter now, but I still don't like you being around Ralph as much of an ass he was to us in the DTV days I could strangle him."

Ricky gave her a small smile and placed his hands on her hips drawing a smile to her lips before he kissed her making her wrap her arms around his neck, and Gemma gag silently she may have been 15 but she had no interest in relationships or boys like her classmates. Pulling out of the kiss Laura smirked.

"I think I should get breakfast started. What do you want to eat Gemma?"

Gemma blinked surprised at being caught making her aunt laugh and Ricky to roll his eyes as he walked to the table and sat down. Gemma came down to the kitchen and set Kessa down.

"French toast with-."

"With banana bread."

Laura smirked as Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Am I that predictable?"

Laura shook her head getting ingredients.

"No I just raised you so I know you'll only eat French toast if I use banana bread."

Gemma smiled sitting at the counter like she always did. After breakfast Laura and Ricky left for work and Gemma settled down on the living room floor with the diary and began to read.

 _ **October 24, 1975.**_

 _ **After 5 long months and 2 hours I finally learned what it felt like to love someone unconditionally after meeting them for the first time, it's a wonderful feeling to hold the love of your life in your arms as they sleep with their little hand closed around your finger.**_

 _ **I hadn't woken up planning on having my baby in fact I was told I still had a week until I was due, of course that didn't keep Magenta from sticking to me like glue and refusing to let me leave bed unless I absolutely had to, Frank wasn't happy that she was ignoring most of her duties but to compensate he locked himself and Riff in the lab where they were building some kind of creature according to what Riff had told Magenta. I was thankful at being kept at arm's length by Frank after what had happened when he'd found out I was pregnant but it was making him moodier than normal and he often got into his temper tantrums.**_

 _ **But I was determined that no matter what I was going to see to it my baby never faced Frank's anger, if I had my way or anywhere else to go I would have left months ago but I couldn't leave Magenta and Riff alone with Frank and I had nowhere to turn to living wise because my mother wanted nothing to do with me, hell she didn't even miss me enough to put up missing person posters when I ran away. I spent the morning in bed looking through an old magazine listening to Magenta hum as she sewed up holes in one of Riff's suits but when the afternoon came around I was jarred from my nap by a sudden pain in my abdomen and a gushing feeling between my legs.**_

 _ **Unsure of what exactly was going on I let out a scream that was marred by pain as my fingers gripped the sheets hard enough they turned white and my eyes screwed shut. They opened when I heard the door open and something crash to the floor, Magenta was in the doorway for half a second before she ran back out. Pain ripped through me again making another scream leave my lips as I began to feel light headed my vision going in and out but the pain never faded and my body never numbed.**_

 _ **Through the pain and wavering vision I realized I had been moved to the truck and we were driving away from the castle, after a while longer I found myself in a hospital bed with snippets of words and terms I didn't understand making fear grip my chest as tears rolled down my cheeks mixed with sweat.**_

" _ **Miss McCall is there anyone you want in here, anyone that can help you relax a little?"**_

 _ **I looked at the nurse that was talking to me and realized quickly Magenta was nowhere to be seen inside the room.**_

" _ **Magenta, the woman that brought me here."**_

 _ **The nurses shared a look before one stepped into the hall and came back seconds later with Magenta behind her. The moment she was in the room Magenta came to my side and pried my hand from the sheets holding it in her own helping me relax slightly, she leaned down close to my ear with a small smile.**_

" _ **If you were on Transexual they would have given you something to help the pain, you'd feel nothing."**_

 _ **I managed a weak smile earning one of her rare smiles as she squeezed my hand and brushed my bangs from my face. After two grueling hours it was finally over, I felt exhausted as I listened to the doctors move around and other odd sounds until finally a shrill cry filled the air making me smile relieved. Magenta squeezed my hand one last time before moving from beside the bed to where the doctors were and smiled coming back.**_

" _ **It's a girl, your little Gemma."**_

 _ **I felt tears well up in my eyes again but as soon as they handed Gemma to me my heart was ready to bust, I'd only just met her and already the tiny baby held my heart. The doctors and nurses left us alone for awhile and let Riff come into the room where he took up post at his sister's side talking with her quietly. Looking beside me at Magenta I smiled.**_

" _ **You want to hold her?"**_

 _ **Suddenly Magenta looked nervous as she nodded carefully taking Gemma in her arms holding her like she was made of glass making me chuckle.**_

" _ **She won't break Genta, you act like you've never held a baby before."**_

 _ **Magenta gave one of the softest smiles I'd ever seen as she looked Gemma over clearly won over by the newborn.**_

" _ **I haven't, she's beautiful and so small."**_

 _ **I leaned back on the pillows watching them as Magenta carefully passed Gemma over to Riff, who was even more apprehensive but also seemed to be somehow won over by her. I ended up staying in the hospital alone the next day until around noon when Magenta came to bring Gemma and me back to the castle, despite being a week early Gemma was healthy and perfect.**_

 _ **When we returned to the castle Magenta helped me up to our room where she carefully took Gemma and laid her in the bassinet that was set up beside the bed, we didn't have much baby wise because we didn't want to overcrowd the room and Frank refused to let me use one of the guest rooms as a nursery. I sat down on the bed thankful to be home, looking over at the bassinet I found Magenta gently shushing Gemma as she began to fuss when shushing didn't work she lifted Gemma into her arms, sat down beside me and began to sing softly in a language I couldn't understand but whatever it was it was working and Gemma fell back asleep.**_

 _ **I smiled leaning on Magenta's side gently stroking Gemma's tuft of brown hair as Magenta rested her head against mine.**_

" _ **Things are going to be different from here out aren't they?"**_

 _ **Magenta nodded keeping her eyes on Gemma.**_

" _ **Very, you've got someone to look after besides yourself."**_

 _ **I sighed closing my eyes.**_

" _ **You'll help won't you?"**_

 _ **I heard her laugh making my brows knit together until she sighed and I could tell she was smiling.**_

" _ **Of course I will, besides something is brewing in the master's mind, you're going to need all the help you get to be sure that this little girl is safe."**_

 _ **I opened my eyes and looked up at her confused and worried.**_

" _ **What do you mean? You don't think Frank would hurt her do you?"**_

 _ **She didn't answer for a long moment and when she did she sighed.**_

" _ **The master is planning a convention for the 'birth' of his creation, Transylvanians are going to be coming from all corners of our galaxy it could be dangerous for her that's why I was hoping you would not deliver until your due date but there's nothing we can do to fix that Gemma is here now and the master has planned the convention to be in a month."**_

 _ **Her eyes looked a little sad making my stomach drop.**_

" _ **Riff's going to wait until the convention to kill Frank isn't he?"**_

 _ **Magenta seemed a little surprised I knew but nodded, sometimes I think even she forgot I wasn't as dumb as Frank seen me to be.**_

" _ **The master plans on you being at the convention, to perform, my brother gave his word he won't hurt you or Gemma but if something goes wrong he can't guarantee you'll be safe."**_

 _ **I thought over her words before resting my forehead on her shoulder closing my eyes.**_

" _ **He expects me to perform not hardly a month after I've had a baby, he's more mentally deranged than I thought, I don't think I'll even fit in my costume by then."**_

 _ **I lifted my head and took Gemma as she was passed to me watching as Magenta kicked off her boots and laid back on the bed reaching for Gemma.**_

" _ **Lay down, you're still tired and you need to rest."**_

 _ **I chuckled handing Gemma back until I was laying comfortably then Magenta carefully laid her between us.**_

" _ **I've been resting for 5 bloody months I'm tired of resting."**_

 _ **I halfheartedly joked but ended up yawning making her smirk.**_

" _ **Go to sleep, we will worry about things later."**_

 _ **It seemed I didn't have a choice because as soon as my head was on the pillow and my fingers lightly held Gemma's hand I fell asleep. I slept so deeply I didn't even feel Magenta slip out of bed or hear her leave the room, I was unaware of anything until hours later when Gemma began to cry. I woke at once looking around worried someone had come in but relaxed seeing I was alone, I sat up against the pillows and lifted Gemma into my arms.**_

" _ **You're okay baby girl, mommy's here."**_

 _ **I lightly kissed her head as I slipped out of bed and walked to my side of the room where I opened the music box on my vanity letting the soft music fill the room as I fed Gemma humming with the tinkling music. After a few minutes Gemma had fallen asleep again and I settled down on the windowsill seat where I could see the night sky through the gaps in the boards as the music filled the silence. For the first time in a long time I felt at ease and at home in the castle just content to sit in a quiet room holding Gemma watching the slivers of night sky through the window.**_

Gemma's brow furrowed as she closed the diary and set it aside then went up to her room looking around until her eyes fell on the dresser where an old music box sat. Laura had given it to her for her 5th birthday and regretted it since she had played it almost nonstop all day and night, the diary didn't describe the music box but something about the tune it played brought a sense of calm and happiness to her.

"Gemma? Are you home?"

Gemma looked at the door hearing her aunt calling her from down stairs, she must have gotten off early. Moments later Laura appeared in the doorway and made a face seeing the music box.

"Digging that old thing out again?"

Gemma set the box back on the dresser shaking her head.

"There was a music box in the diary entry this time and it felt familiar, it made me think of this one."

Laura smiled softly.

"It most likely is the same one, I gave your mother that music box when were kids and she adored it. Magenta brought it with when she brought you but I waited to give it to you until you were older of course if I was smart I would have waited a little longer cause you had that thing playing all the time it got very annoying."

Gemma felt herself smile before going to her aunt making Laura smile softly and brush her bangs from her face.

"You remind me of your mother quite a lot Gemma, just as sweet and sassy but one of the most caring people I know. She'd be proud of you."

Gemma leaned into her aunt's hand as it rested on her cheek.

"Why? I haven't done anything big."

Laura smiled softly kissing her head.

"You've grown up happy and sweet, a lot of children that have to live with someone other than their parents would be bitter and hate their gaurdian."

Gemma smiled and hugged her aunt hiding her face in her shoulder.

"You make it easy aunt Laura, you've always been here for me and treated me like more than your cousin's daughter."

Laura smiled gently running her fingers through Gemma's hair humming the tune of the music box making Gemma smile and close her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well my dear readers it seems we are getting close to the end (a chapter maybe two) so I would just like to say thank you to everyone who's been reading, I hope you've been enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you continue to read.**_

 ***Chapter 8***

Gemma had set the diary aside for awhile to enjoy the rest of her spring break. Laura and Nation had taken her and her friend Kayla to a water park a few towns over from Denton, Kayla laughed at the way Nation but on enough sunscreen to keep from even tanning but I knew better. They spent the day at the park just having fun and when they got home Kayla slept over but Gemma couldn't sleep her mind wouldn't let her. After making sure everyone else was asleep Gemma took out the diary and her pocket flashlight and clicked it on finding the entry she needed.

 _ **November 28, 1975.**_

 _ **Magenta wasn't wrong, she seldom is, this convention Frank is having is huge there must be at least 30 people down in the ballroom that I've never seen and every last one dressed in a tux, even the women, with weird assortments of party hats and glasses. To my own dismay I was able to fit into my costume again but it was snug still in the chest so if I wasn't careful later I was going to flash someone. Gemma hates the feel of my jacket so just to hold her I have to take it off but she also hates my bustier corset top because I can't get it untied on my own.**_

 _ **Thankfully she had just drifted off to sleep propped against the pillows of Magenta's bed. I sighed and carefully moved her to the bassinet then fixed my top as the door opened.**_

" _ **The last of the guests have arrived, the master will expect you in the ballroom entertaining them."**_

 _ **I looked over my shoulder to find Magenta entering the room wearing her maid's uniform, fishnets and her heeled lace up boots. I sighed tying my top and slipping on my jacket.**_

" _ **I had to feed her and she hates my costume, I'm beginning to my chest doesn't fit anymore I'll be popping out all night."**_

 _ **Magenta peeked into the bassinet with a small smile before looking at me.**_

" _ **It's only for a little while, after the time warp you can come back. At least she will be sleeping for awhile."**_

 _ **I nodded with a sigh as I sat on the bed pulling on my tap shoes, my ankles were killing me but I didn't have a choice I had to perform to keep Frank happy. Magenta waited by the door as I stood but no sooner had I did the loud clang of the door bell sound echoing through the castle, not a second later Gemma began to cry making me groan.**_

" _ **I just got her to sleep! I'm going to kill Frank myself before this is over!"**_

 _ **I quickly pulled off my jacket and went to Gemma lifting her into my arms softly shushing her.**_

" _ **It's only a matter of time and we won't need to worry about him any more. I'll see you down stairs for your number."**_

 _ **I nodded watching Magenta leave the room softly closing the door behind her. I sat down on the bed looking down at Gemma who was still whimpering.**_

" _ **You're okay my sweet girl, if mommy had her way she'd stay up here with you all night but I have to go soon."**_

 _ **Magenta often asked if I felt foolish for talking to Gemma like she could understand me but I never did, it felt right to talk to her like I would anyone else whether she understood me or not. Seeing Gemma still whimpering I sat on the bed and held her close softly singing the song Magenta had taught me, thankfully after a few minutes Gemma fell back asleep. I softly kissed her head and laid her in the bassinet before grabbing my jacket and top hat and running from the room making it to my place on the Jukebox just as Riff and Magenta pushed two very wet and boring looking people through the door.**_

 _ **I kept my eyes on the pair as we sang the Time Warp and through my solo lines but once I jumped off the juke box and started tapping I found myself dizzy before I even started my spins, it only got worse as I spun and tapped until my shoe caught on the floor sending me toppling backwards into the stairs. I shook my head trying to shake it off as Magenta came over and grabbed both my hands before pulling me up, nearly throwing me, into line where we finished the dance. We all collapsed to the ground exhausted leaving only the man and woman standing.**_

 _ **She nudged him and told him to say something but when he asked if any of us could do the Madison I wanted to smack my forehead on the floor, of all the things to say he chose that! As we all stood and took to standing on either side of a red carpet that cut the ballroom in half as music began to play over the woman's whining about wanting to leave then the rattling of the lift made me growl lowly, the lift was right outside mine and Magenta's room and very loud if it woke Gemma and I couldn't get to her I was going to kick Frank's ass all the way back to Transexual.**_

 _ **I found myself forced into doing another number with Frank as he boasted about being a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual Transylvania, yeah that was a marvelous idea tell the human intruders that you're an alien. I bit my tongue against all these thoughts and more as I watched Frank leave for the lab in the lift before I shed my jacket and top hat ready to go and check on Gemma until Magenta stopped me by tossing the couple's clothes into my arms with a little sigh I played along making a joke about going slower on undressing them until the man looked at me and his eyes widened a little like he'd never seen a woman that didn't wear goodie-to-shoes dresses as he introduced himself and the woman, Brad and Janet oh even their names were boring, then fixed his glasses looking me in the eyes.**_

" _ **And you are?"**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes but gave him a cheeky smile.**_

" _ **You're lucky to be invited up to Frank's lab, some people would give their right arm for the privilege."**_

 _ **I gave a small laugh as I heard Magenta mumble under her breath in an attempt to lift the mood.**_

" _ **Or their right tit."**_

 _ **I realized this Brad had said something and I laughed at it.**_

" _ **I've seen it!"**_

 _ **I wasn't sure if this was the right response but I didn't care as I threw their clothes over my shoulder and began walking from the room, just as I was about to head for the stairs Riff grabbed my arm and directed me to the lift.**_

" _ **The master wants you present at the unveiling. Gemma is still asleep I checked the monitor while you and Magenta were in the ballroom."**_

 _ **I gave him a silent nod as I walked into the lift and took post at the back corner before the others got in and Riff pulled the lever to take us to the lab. The woman, Janet, looked at me.**_

" _ **Is he your husband, Frank I mean?"**_

 _ **All I could manage to do besides bite her head off for the suggestion of being married to that overgrown spoiled brat was laugh but thankfully Riff spoke up.**_

" _ **The master is not married, nor do I think he ever will be. We are merely his servants."**_

 _ **Magenta and I shared a look thinking the same thing, we weren't Frank's servants we were his slaves. When the lift reached the lab Riff stepped out and went to Frank while Magenta and I pushed Brad and Janet out of the lift and blocked the way into it.**_

" _ **Magenta, Columbia go and assist Riff Raff while I entertain umm.."**_

 _ **He trailed off looking over the couple making me roll my eyes as I followed Magenta behind the large covered tank in the room. Finally after more talking Magenta and I pulled the red sheet off the tank and flanked Frank as he began the process of bringing his creature to life. Once the creature was out of the tank and singing, did they always have to sing and show off?, Magenta and I removed the bandages then did a little dance with Riff beside the tank.**_

 _ **Things picked up from there, Frank was in the middle of a song with Rocky, what he'd named the creature, when the alarm on the large freezer sounded and the room was filled with the roar of a motorcycle that I knew all too well. I smiled hugely and let out one of the highest pitched squeals I'd ever heard from myself.**_

" _ **EDDIE!"**_

 _ **I ran to the side of the freezer as Eddie came riding through on his bike and began singing an old song he often did to make me smile. I ran into his arms and danced around with him not caring about the appearance of the crude stitching on his forehead just happy he hadn't truly left me of his own choice, another reason to kick Frank in the arse later, we danced around through his song until he put me on the bike and turned to see Frank walking towards us with an ice pick in his hands.**_

 _ **I screamed as loud as I ever had as tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched Frank chase Eddie back into the freezer where moments later he came out blood covered with Eddie's marred body behind him. I couldn't stop sobbing and screeching until Frank gave me a deadly look and I resorted to sniffles and little hiccups watching as he finished singing with Rocky then vanished into a little bridal suite.**_

 _ **The transylvanians departed and left then and Magenta came to my side helping me off the motorcycle before leaning close to me.**_

" _ **Take the humans to the separate guest rooms, I will meet you in our room."**_

 _ **I nodded wiping my cheeks before going to Brad and Janet pushing both of them into the lift earning a squeaked 'hey watch it' from Janet but I ignored her as I led her first to one spare room then shoved her in throwing a silk dressing gown at her slamming the door. Brad tried to talk to me saying he was sorry about what happened to Eddie but it was only making not crying harder pissing me off more as I all but kicked him into his room and threw his robe in his face before slamming the door as hard as I could.**_

 _ **Taking a deep breath I made my way back to mine and Magenta's room where I found her sitting on the bed holding Gemma and cooing at her making Gemma gargle and squeak at her as her little legs kicked around.**_

 _ **I let myself smile a little sadly as I sat beside Magenta looking down at Gemma whose brown eyes looked at me before she made a little squeak waving her hand in my direction. Magenta handed her over before kissing my forehead.**_

" _ **That wasn't meant to happen, you weren't supposed to know Eddie didn't leave."**_

 _ **I felt tears in my eyes as I held Gemma close, I was hurt she'd known and not told me but I couldn't be mad at her because right now she was the only other person I had in the castle besides Gemma. I kissed Gemma's head closing my eyes. Magenta stayed silent beside me one hand gently rubbing my back while the other was trapped in Gemma's tiny fingers and mouth, normally I would save Magenta the torture of being Gemma's chew toy but tonight it felt like a very small punishment I just hoped she didn't have anything on her hands.**_

 _ **After a few minutes of silence she moved her hand from my back and made me look up at her.**_

" _ **Collie listen to me. Eddie was talking about leaving and you remember how the master is with toys he favors. No amount of tears is going to change what happened, he's gone, but you can't break down not now not when you have Gemma depending on you. The night isn't over she's still in danger until the master has taken his last breath."**_

 _ **I looked into her eye feeling my anger boil up for a moment before it fell again, I knew she was right and I had to be strong for Gemma lest Frank take advantage of weakness and take her from me as well. Magenta gently kissed my forehead again lingering a second longer than before then getting to her feet.**_

" _ **The master will want me to clean the mess in the lab, I will be back before long."**_

 _ **I nodded numbly then watched her leave before looking down at Gemma.**_

" _ **Oh baby girl, it's just us now. I love Magenta but now I'm not sure how much I can trust her but your daddy is gone and I have no one else but you."**_

 _ **Gemma watched me with her eyes before whimpering and putting her hand to my cheek. I gave a small smile hearing her babble before I got to my feet and opened the music box as I kicked off my tap shoes then gently swayed around the room to the music until Gemma was asleep. I carefully laid her in the bassinet then looked at the window as the dogs began barking like crazy then grow fainter, Magenta must have turned them loose on something.**_

 _ **Moments later Magenta came back into the room soaking wet, it made me fight a true smile seeing her make-up running down her face and her frizzy hair drenched into stringy red tendrils. She gave me a look before going to the bathroom and I could hear the water start running before she poked her head back out.**_

" _ **Want to join me?"**_

 _ **Glancing at Gemma I gave in and joined her in the scalding shower. After the shower I felt a little better being in my blue striped pajamas, sitting on the little couch between the different halves of the room and painting Magenta's toenails as she blow dried her hair. After a little while she flipped on the monitor to what was happening in the lab and we shared devious smiles at seeing Janet with Rocky, the woman had come to the castle a classic stick in the mud goodie goodie now she had slept with Frank and if things kept progressing in the lab she'd sleep with Rocky.**_

 _ **Janet began singing and after a few lines me and Magenta began mocking her laughing as I leaned over her and tickled her trying to get at her neck like I'd seen Riff do but she pushed me lightly away and stuck the nozzle down the front of my shirt making me squeal a laugh and try to move away. As our little squabble went on the monitor switched off and we collapsed still smiling and giggling slightly on the couch. Magenta sat up and pulled a pack of cigarettes from under the couch and lit one before offering me one, I bit my lip I hadn't smoked since before I knew I was pregnant, and with a little hesitation I took one lighting it off hers sitting back on the couch exhaling a cloud of smoke closing my eyes.**_

 _ **We sat in silence for a while until Magenta got to her feet and headed for the door making me raise my eyebrows.**_

" _ **I have to check on dinner, I will be back."**_

 _ **I nodded and watched her go before getting to my feet and going to check Gemma. She was awake but well entertained with sucking on her own foot, I smiled gently taking her foot from her mouth.**_

" _ **Silly girl you don't eat that."**_

 _ **I chuckled as she babbled at me kicking her legs. Reaching into the bassinet I picked her up and laid her on the bed beside me tickling her stomach so she squeaked.**_

" _ **My happy girl, you're an easy little darling."**_

 _ **I got another babble in response before with a yawn her eyes closed and she fell back asleep. I placed her back in the bassinet before grabbing a magazine and laying back on the couch on my stomach this time. Magenta came back and laid beside me but her head was by my feet as she lit a new cigarette before opening a magazine of her own. As we sat in comfortable silence reading the door suddenly opened and a guy in a wheelchair came in like he was being pulled by an invisible rope, wheeled around the couch making me sit up glaring slightly as he rolled past where Gemma was then out of the room. I listened making sure Gemma was still asleep before going back to reading shaking my head, at this point in the night I couldn't care any less what Frank was up to or what he had gotten into.**_

 _ **A little more time passed before Magenta got up and headed to the door again making me look up.**_

" _ **Dinner should be ready, the master will expect you down stairs,"**_

 _ **She paused looking at the bassinet.**_

" _ **You can bring Gemma if you wish."**_

 _ **I looked over at the bassinet and shook my head, I wasn't going to give Frank the choice of getting near Gemma.**_

" _ **I'll be down in a little bit."**_

 _ **She nodded before leaving the room closing the door behind her. After putting on fresh make-up, just lipstick and eyeliner I wasn't dealing with my white face powder and everything now, I made sure Gemma was asleep before I went down to the dining room taking my normal chair beside Frank as the others came in and filled in the rest of the chairs, with Brad and Janet taking Magenta and Riff's places. Magenta and Riff came into the room with a cart and went around the table pouring wine making me glance up at her as she spilled a little of the red liquid on the table by my napkin.**_

 _ **After everyone was given wine and Frank had cut up what looked like roast turkey they went around and gave everyone a slice. We had just began eating, I wasn't feeling much up for eating so I'd only had a bite, when the man in the wheelchair spoke.**_

" _ **I came here to discuss Eddie."**_

 _ **Before I could help myself I gasped dropping my utensils and looking at the man.**_

" _ **Eddie?! What about hi-"**_

 _ **I was cut off as Frank turned on the electric slicer and pointed it at me making me swallow thickly and sit back down. Frank gave one of his twisted smiles to the man.**_

" _ **Eddie? A rather tender subject."**_

 _ **I knew that smirk in his eyes and on his lips and it made me want to be sick as we all looked down at what we were eating. I swallowed down the bile that rose in my throat and stood.**_

" _ **Excuse me."**_

 _ **I mumbled before I ran from the room closing the doors behind me and screaming at the top of my lungs as tears rushed down my cheeks. Once I finally stopped screaming I clenched my jaw and fists, that was it the last straw! I'd had it with everyone in this house and I wasn't going to hold my tongue any more no matter how much trouble it got me into. I stomped up to my room and slammed the door hitting it a few times before putting my forehead against it panting as I cried.**_

 _ **Getting my breath back I went to Gemma's bassinet and looked down at her before grabbing my diary and sitting at my vanity table.**_

Gemma's brows furrowed as she looked at the ending of the entry, it just dropped off with no real ending. She closed the diary as the door opened but rather than her aunt it was Nation. The red head gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry to just come in but it's raining and your aunt has to work late, so did Cosmo hope you don't mind me being around."

I shook my head even though I didn't really hear what she was saying just the accent she was using as she slipped off her coat and hung it up then took off her shoes before starting to walk from the room. Before she made it to the doorway to the kitchen I found my voice.

"Nation?"

She paused looking back at me as I set the diary down and stood up making her look a little worried.

"What is it Gemma?"

I listened to the way she said my name before taking a deep breath.

"You're Magenta aren't you, that's your real name right?"

She began to protest before she looked into my eyes and gave up nodding.

"Yes, how'd you find out?"

My eyes widened a little as the normal smooth British accent I was used to from her vanished and was replaced by a thick Germanish one that sounded kinda like the classic Dracula accent. I quickly gathered myself realizing her emerald eyes had gone half hooded as she waited for an answer.

"The diary, mom wrote about you a lot and I put two and two together, so that means Cosmo is really Riff Raff and you two-"

"Yes, we know it isn't exactly legal but no one knows the difference so long as we introduce ourselves as husband and wife."

I felt a giggle bubble up in my chest and soon I wasn't able to stop it making her raise her eyebrows confused.

"What is so funny? Aren't you scared or freaked out at the least?"

This made me laugh harder until my sides hurt and I shook my head.

"No, why should I be? You had the choice to leave me for dead after my mother died but you didn't, so you're an alien from a different planet I've lived around you all my life and you've never seemed all that different."

Magenta looked at her side eyed for a moment before smiling and going to her kissing her forehead.

"Just like your mother, the oddest human I have ever known but one of the sweetest."

Gemma closed her eyes feeling a sense of security wash over her before she looked up at Magenta.

"So what happened after that dinner?"

Magenta gave a small smile shaking her head.

"I'm not the person to tell you, finish the diary and let your mother explain."

Gemma watched her confused as she disappeared into the kitchen, how could she let her mother explain wasn't that where the diary ended? The next page was blank, thinking still Gemma went back to the diary looking it over before shaking her head and going to the kitchen sitting at the counter as Magenta started dinner.

"So what is your home like?"

Magenta chuckled.

"Just like your mother, she asked me all the time what it was like, what do you want to know?"

Gemma smiled.

"What does it look like? Can you see the stars all the time?"

Magenta continued making dinner as she explained all about Transexual to the amazed Gemma until Laura came home and she slipped back into acting like Nation down to the accent as they changed the topic but winked at Gemma making the teen smile.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Wow here we are chapter 9, just one away from 10! With that being said I hate to say this is the next to last chapter of this story (yes I'm completing one for a change lol) and I want to take time to thank the guests and Cececat for reviewing this story I hope you will enjoy the ending I have planed!**_

 ***Chapter 9***

After Nation, Magenta secretly to Gemma, left later that night Gemma lay awake in her bed still tossing around what the older woman had said about going back to the diary and letting her mother tell her what had happened after the last entry. Looking at the diary on the nightstand Gemma thought about how the entry she had read just dropped off with no real ending point, maybe there was more and she just hadn't looked.

Looking at the clock on the stand Genma sighed and rolled over to try and sleep. After about an hour of useless trying to fall asleep Gemma grumbled, grabbed her flashlight, sat up against her pillows, grabbed the diary and opened it to the blank page after the entry. Carefully she looked through the next couple of blank pages when finally she found another entry making her smile, so she was going to get to know what happened after all. She settled in and began reading.

 _ **November 29, 1975.**_

 _ **My most beloved Gemma,**_

 _ **If you are reading this then unfortunately something has happened to me, I'm sorry I haven't been there too as you grow up but know more than anything I love you. I hope wherever you are in life you are happy and well.**_

 _ **Gemma I made a lot of mistakes in my young life, there are a lot of things I would have done differently or not at all but you, my little light in the darkness, were never one of them you were always the light in my life from the first moment I learned I was carrying you to the first time I held you, you were my whole world.**_

 _ **Even if I'm not around to see you grow up just know that I love you and I always will, remember that above all else. Grow up healthy and happy. I hope tonight won't be the last time I get to see you and hold you or to tell you I love you but if it is then I want to tell you one more time that I will always love you more than anything in the world.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Mommy.**_

Gemma felt tears rolling down her cheeks and splashing down to land on her hand and places on the diary. Her mother had known something was likely to happen and left behind a note just to tell her how much she was loved. Closing the diary Gemma set it aside and turned out her flashlight before getting out of bed and carefully making her way down the hall, down stairs she could hear the tv and her uncle snoring having fallen asleep after work in his chair as he often did.

Once she reached the door at the end of the hall she tip toed her way inside mostly blind and thankful her aunt was a neat freak. Once she reached the edge of the bed her eyes had adjusted enough she could see her aunt sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed, so biting her lip she carefully slipped into bed and snuggled close to Laura. Feeling someone cuddling against her Laura woke up enough to register the tears hitting her shoulder and feel Gemma's silk pajamas. Smiling to herself Laura wrapped her arms around the teen kissing her head.

"It's okay sweetie. Why are you crying?"

Gemma sniffled slowing her tears as she calmed down a little get she couldn't find her voice. Laura's brows knitted together.

"The diary?"

Gemma nodded making Laura relax and kiss her forehead.

"It'll be okay, try to sleep and you can tell me about it in the morning."

When she got no answer Laura looked down and found Gemma sound asleep still nestled against her shoulder making her smile and close her eyes.

"Good night my sweet Gemma."

Gemma wasn't sure if she'd really heard these words or if her tired mind had conjured them up for her to hear but it didn't matter as she fell into a sound sleep feeling safe and warm.

 _ **A/N2: Okay so I know it's short and more or less a filler chapter but trust me the ending is worth it (has anyone found the twist? Have I become predictable? If not that's okay you'll get it at the end!) Thank you all once again for all your darling reviews they gave me lots of encouragement to write this story and see it through and I can't ask for anything more than that so thank you all! See you next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: well my lovely readers it seems we have come to the end of this beloved story. I've had lots of fun writing this one because I got to leverage more on how Columbia saw things during her time with Frank. I'd like to say a final thank you once again to the Guests who have reviewed I wish you guys had accounts so I could thank you and a big thank you to Cececat who has been a big encouragement to me not only in this story but in others! Now before I get all teary eyed let's open the book to the last chapter and read on…**_

 ***Chapter 10: Final***

When Gemma woke up the next day her aunt was no longer in bed but she had been tucked in nice and snugly, as she listened silence rang through the house apart from Keesa's slight snoring at the foot of the bed. She looked at the clock on her aunt's side of the bed and found it was nearly 1 in the afternoon, but that wasn't all she found she also found the diary sitting on the nightstand open to another entry she'd missed.

Gemma sat up and grabbed the diary sitting back against the headboard and pulling her knees to her chest before she started reading.

 _ **April 26.**_

 _ **Gemma my beautiful girl, I'm so proud of you and how you've grown up to be a wonderful, amazing, bright and sweet young woman my only regret is that I couldn't have told you the truth sooner. I hope you can forgive me for lying to you for so long but I didn't want to burden you with trying to tell you all you had grown up knowing me as and calling me was wrong. There's so much I want to tell you but I can't do it in a letter.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Laura**_

Gemma felt her stomach twist into a knot as her mind first tried to register this letter as some kind of last words letter but as she read it again and again tears started to sting her eyes. She heard the car pull into the driveway and quickly got out of bed and rushed down stairs to stand before the door. Time seemed to slow down as she watched the handle turn than Laura step inside. Gemma gripped the hem of her shirt right in her hands as her tears spilt over and the word in her throat came out as a mere whisper.

"M-mommy."

Collie heard the word and her eyes snapped up in time to see Gemma launch herself at her and hug her tight then begin sobbing. Tears stung her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the teen sinking to her knees and just holding her close.

"My Gemma, my beautiful baby girl."

Gemma closed her eyes and clung tightly to her mother feeling like a small child. After a few minutes Collie gently took Gemma's face in her hands making the girl look at her.

"Gemma I'm sorry, so so sorry I never told you but at the time you were old enough to start learning what to call me I had no idea who I even was and by the time I remembered you had already learned to know me as your aunt."

Gemma gave a small smile shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just happy you're here."

Collie smiled kissing her forehead lingering for a long moment before putting her own in place of her lips.

"What happened that night that made you forget?"

Collie sighed shakily getting to her feet and pulling Gemma up with her before walking to the couch and sitting down with Gemma leaning on her shoulder.

"After I left the dinner and wrote that note I planned on giving Frank a piece of what had been on my mind for years but when I seen Magenta, Riff and Rocky all run by my room and Magenta paused signaling for me to follow before taking off again. I wasn't sure but if I had to guess wherever they were going it was because Frank had stirred up trouble so I followed them to the whole in the wall that led into the lab.

I watched as Frank had Magenta turn first Brad, dr. Scott the man in the wheelchair, then Janet into statue like beings and I lost it I was so tired of his antics that I just let loose like a busted pipe.

'First you spurn me for Eddie then you throw him aside for Rocky! You're like a sponge you take take take and drain everyone of their love and emotions well I've had it! I loved you! You hear me?! I loved you and what did it get me?! A big fat nothing! You chew people up and spit them out again! I'm not going to take it anymore so now you have to chose between me and Rocky, named because of the rocks in his head!'

Oh the look on his face was priceless, I'd never seen him look so shocked in any of my time in the castle. He gave a whimper of sorts but nodded to Magenta, who had been giving me a panicked look throughout my whole fit, then just like with the others she flipped a switch and I was turned to stone. I don't remember anything before I suddenly came back to myself and began singing and dancing without my own control. When the trance broke I watched as Frank tried to smooth talk his way out of Riff killing him and for some reason I let out a scream when he got Frank backed into a corner, call it lingering feelings or just a moment of panic that Riff would do such a thing in front of three humans they intended to leave alive.

That scream made Riff turn around before I could blink and shoot me right in the chest with his antimatter laser. I remember falling and my head hitting the stand that held a stage light I had been controlling but after that it was all black. I woke up a day or so later in the bedroom upstairs with Magenta sitting beside the bed holding you, I knew at once who you both were but I didn't remember why I knew you. Magenta seen I was awake and moved to my side.

'Laura there's been an accident, your cousin, Nellie McCall, died in the accident and asked that you look after her daughter Gemma in her place. I cannot because my brother and I are going away so it is up to you to take care of her.'

So for the next several months I believed I was my cousin Laura and when I began at DTV you were already calling me Lulu or sometime aunt Lu as you got older. When Magenta and Riff came back as Nation and Cosmo they gave me a medicean that brought all my memories back to me and then they sat me down and explained what had happened while I was frozen. Magenta had put a protective slip under my costume so the laser wouldn't kill me just knock me out but when I fell I hit my head and triggered a spell of amnesia. Then she explained why she and Riff came back, apparently not long after they returned to Transexual someone had traced Frank's murder back to them and they went on the run all over earth until they ended up back here.

I wanted to tell you that I wasn't aunt Laura that I was mommy but you were only 2 and I didn't want to confuse you by trying to tell me if taught you to call me the wrong thing so I stayed with it. I was going to tell you in time but then you found my diary and I let you figure things out for yourself. I'm so sorry I never told you."

Gemma was silent for a long moment taking in all the new information before she looked up at her mother and shook her head hugging her again.

"I don't care that you lied to me, I forgive you for it because you're here and I don't have to wonder who my mother is anymore because I've known her all along."

Collie smiled holding Gemma close.

"Thank you baby. I love you my Gemma."

Gemma smiled closing her eyes.

"I love you too mom."

 _ **A/N2: well everyone I hope you enjoyed the ending (I really do I stayed up until 1:30 in the morning typing it for you all) I hope I didn't make you cry to hard. If the end wasn't that big a surprise to you I'm sorry for being predictable but I thought it was a beautiful idea. Once again thank you all so much for reading and reviewing they were great encouragements for me to keep going! As a thank you if anyone reading has a request for Collie, Laura Ansalong, Riff, Magenta, Cosmo and Nation type stories feel free to drop me a message or comment and I will try my best to type something up! I hope I get to see you all again soon! BBFN (bye bye for now)!**_


End file.
